Le miroir
by LadyLillyMalefoy
Summary: Fred est mort. Pourtant George a trouvé le moyen de continuer à lui parler. Voilà quelques épisodes de sa vie qu'il a tenu à partager avec son jumeau.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ! Bienvenu dans ma nouvelle fiction ! Elle met en scène** **George et Fred, une nouvelle pour moi ! **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Mais mon Fred est bel et bien mort :(**

**Les chapitres sont particulièrement cours, c'est un choix.**

**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il en ait !**

**Pensez à laisser votre trace à la fin, dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bonne lecture !,**

* * *

_Moi, de mon côté, je les soutiens. _

Cette phrase fait presque mal à George, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'ils se passent. Ils sont chacun d'un côté. Pas ensemble. Chacun d'un côté. Ça ne fait que rappeler à George la profonde solitude dans laquelle il est plongé à longueur de journée.

Le soir de la Bataille de Poudlard a sonné la mort de Fred. George a été bouleversé par la disparition de son jumeau. Pendant de longues semaines, alors que tout se remettait en place autour de lui, il est resté dans son lit, roulé en boule, à fixer le lit vide d'en face, à pleurer toutes les nuits. George n'était plus qu'une ombre. Sa mère était naturellement aussi affectée que lui mais elle avait eu une raison de rester forte : le reste de la famille. Elle s'est donc relevée bien plus vite que lui, sans pour autant s'en remettre.

Un soir, il a fait un rêve pendant lequel il a vu son frère le sermonner. Il n'a évidement pas écouté un traitre mot, trop heureux de le revoir en chair et en os. Pourtant, le réveil qui suivait immanquablement l'a brisé un peu plus. Son frère n'a pas été devant lui en chair et en os mais juste de cette matière vaporeuse qui forme les rêves. Ce jour-là, il a fait la plus grosse crise d'angoisse de toute sa vie.

Mais quelque part dans sa tête, une voix résonnait. _Reprends-toi, petit frère. _Il s'est repris, s'est levé. A la surprise générale, il a pris son petit déjeuner avec tous les autres, lui qui n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis quelques trois mois.

Harry et Ginny était officiellement ensembles. Il est entré dans une rage folle de savoir que Harry posait les mains sur _sa_ sœur. Mais Ron semblait l'avoir digéré. Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait « _Laisse-les être heureux, ils le méritent. » _

Hermione et Ron étaient sortis quelque temps ensembles. Comprenant que ce couple s'était uniquement basé sur la peur du moment, de la bataille, de la mort, ils s'étaient diplomatiquement séparés et leur amitié n'en était que plus forte, depuis. George a été sidéré de savoir ça : pour Ron, il n'y aurait jamais mieux que Hermione et il l'avait laissé filer.

Peu importait.

A les voir tous ensemble si… Vivant, il s'est dit qu'il avait fait son deuil et qu'il fallait maintenant rependre sa vie.

Puis un soir, comme il vivait décalé par rapport à tout le reste de la maisonnée, il a découvert un miroir, qu'on venait de livrer. L'objet faisait escale, il repartait pour l'Asie quelques semaines plus tard. George ne le savait pas et il avait ôté le drap de l'imposant objet. Pendant un moment il n'a rien vu. Puis les contours de deux silhouettes se sont dessinés.

C'était Fred et lui, l'un en face de l'autre. Pour de vrai. Il se serait mis à pleurer de joie, d'émotion s'il n'avait pas eu peur que sa vue floutée ne fasse disparaître son frère…

Ils parlaient tous les soirs, tous les deux, à travers le miroir. Malgré la paroi froide entre eux deux, George était heureux de pouvoir parler à son jumeau. Même si la journée était longue et profondément vide sans lui.

- Je sais. Mais ça fait bizarre.

- De mon côté aussi, ça m'a fait bizarre la première fois que je les ai vu ensemble. Pourtant… Observe-les quand ils sont ensemble. On dirait un puzzle à deux pièces qui laisse exploser sa joie d'être enfin réassembler.

- Me dis pas que tu crois à ses conneries d'âmes-sœurs !

- Non, je n'y crois pas. Mais à les voir ensemble…

- Il lui a fait tant de mal pendant tellement longtemps !

- Je sais, George. Et je sais qu'elle est maintenant pour toi comme une petite sœur. Et justement, tu lui fais confiance. Alors fais lui confiance pour ce qui est de son choix.

- Mais c'est Hermione !

- Oui. Et Hermione a toujours été bien plus sage que nous tous !

- Mais imagine que ce soit un coup de folie…

- Si ç'en est un, alors tu auras pour mission de casser la gueule de Malefoy. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois faire confiance à Hermione. Protège-la comme tu peux. Mais laisse-la vivre. Elle a autant subi la guerre que nous…

Malgré les onze mois passés depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione n'a pas trouvé le moyen de faire recouvrir la mémoire à ses parents. Pourtant, Merlin savait combien elle s'acharnait, et Malefoy l'aidait en plus. Mais ils n'ont pas trouvé de contre-sort.

- Bon… OK, je la laisse ! Mais s'il se passe le moindre truc glauque ou… quoi que se soit, je te prendrais pour responsable.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ? Je suis déjà mort !

George n'aimait pas beaucoup les plaisanteries de son frère à propos de ce qui était arrivé.

- Bonne nuit, Fred, a-t-il fini par dire pour dissiper son malaise.

- Bonne nuit, frangin. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, frérot, moi aussi…

George ne sait pas trop si ces conversations sont réelles, si Fred a connaissance de leurs discussions. Mais peu lui importe, il est fatigué et bien trop heureux de pouvoir parler à sa moitié manquante.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous? **

**Ce sera court, 11 chapitres et l'épilogue. **

**L.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir et bienvenu sur le chapitre 2 de _Le miroir. _ C'est à nouveau un chapitre court mais c'est le principe !

Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

George tangue sur ses deux pieds. Fred sait qu'il était mal à l'aise mais il ne brusquera pas son frère.

La veille, George a lu qu'une de ses anciennes amies de Poudlard est revenue de France, où elle a perfectionné son jeu au Quidditch.

- Tu te souviens d'Angelina Johnson ?

La tête que Fred fait à ce moment pourrait provoquer un fou rire à quelqu'un comme Dolores Ombrage, mais George n'y prête pas attention. Dommage.

- Oui. Elle était dans notre équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard.

Poudlard. Un coup de poignard dans le cœur de George. Il avait vécu ses plus belles années là-bas, aux côtés de son frère. Mais il détestait cet endroit parce que son jumeau était… tombé dans le jardin de l'école.

- Et il me semble qu'elle te plaisait pas mal…

Au comble de la gêne, George se laisse choir sur le sol, devant le haut miroir. Fred l'imite, bien plus silencieusement.

- C'est vrai… Elle est revenue de France, il y a deux jours. Elle y faisait des études pour… comment ont-ils dit ça ? _Pour perfectionner son jeu. _

- Tu devrais aller lui rendre visite.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Lui souhaiter un bon retour au bercail ? La féliciter pour son diplôme ? L'inviter à sortir ?

George réfléchit une seconde. S'il lui souhaite un bon retour, il arrive trop tard : elle est déjà rentrée. La féliciter… Il n'est même pas sûr qu'il y ait un diplôme à la clé. Quant à l'inviter à sortir… avec lui… Impensable. De plus, elle a du se trouver un petit français prétentieux et trop poli.

- Non…

- Pourquoi non ? C'est idiot. Tu peux aller la voir en temps qu'ami si tu veux pas lui rentrer directement dans le lard…

- Non…

- Elle ne saurait évidemment rien de cette formule…

- Non !

Fred s'est tu, abasourdi. Puis il a souri tendrement.

- Quel est le vrai problème, George ?

- Imagine que je sorte avec elle. Je n'aurais plus de temps pour venir, elle me lâchera plus d'une semelle et…

- George, excuses-moi de te couper mais… je suis mort. Tu te rappelles ? Poudlard, _la _dernière Bataille…

- Je sais ! Mais…

- Pas de mais. Tu es toujours vivant et tu dois vivre. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. Et tu sais que je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

George commence à céder. C'est vrai qu'il aimerait beaucoup la revoir.

- Et puis on trouvera toujours le temps de se voir. Toujours, petit frère.

- Bon… d'accord.

- Victoire !

George coule un regard noir vers son jumeau. Celui-ci éclate de rire.

- Et Hermione alors ? Tu la laisse vivre ?

- Ouais… ça fait un mois. Et je dois dire qu'il m'étonne. Il a vraiment l'air de tenir à elle. Par exemple, la dernière fois que nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse, il était là et… maman l'a adopté aussi je crois… papa a encore du mal… peu importe… nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse, et elle lui a montré un vieux bijou, je crois que c'est un camée qui lui faisait penser à celui perdu que sa grand-mère portée. Il lui a acheté pour l'« anniversaire de leur premier mois ».

- C'est gentil.

- Oui. Mais je me méfie toujours.

- Fais confiance à…

- Herm'. Je connais la chanson.

George émet un bruit digne d'un hippopotame. C'est le signal, ils doivent se séparer.

- Bonne nuit, Fred.

- Bonne nuit, frangin. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, frérot.

* * *

Voilà ! Laissez une petite review, pour dire n'importe quoi, ça coute rien et ça fait plaisir, la plupart du temps !

Merci d'être passé et d'avoir pris le temps de lire !

Lilly ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir !

Voici le troisième chapitre ;) Je vous laisse le découvrir, on se retrouve à la fin !

Sur ce, bonne fort courte lecture !

* * *

Dès le lendemain, George obtempère

- Bonne journée ?

- Plutôt pas mal.

Fred esquisse un sourire, George ne peut rien lui cacher. Inversement non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Un petit sourire naît à tes lèvres. Raconte-moi tout, mon pote.

- Je suis allé voir Angelina aujourd'hui. Elle m'a raconté comment c'était passé ses études. C'est le rêve, Fred ! Du Quidditch de haut niveau du début à la fin de la journée.

- Le rêve, oui…

Tous deux se perdent dans leur rêverie commune. Avant le magasin de farces et attrapes, le Quidditch était leur rêve à tous les deux.

- Mais revenons-en à Angelina…

- Elle n'a pas changé. Toujours blonde aux yeux bleus. Toujours douce, gentille et coriace. Elle m'a dit que ta… disparition lui avait fait un terrible choc. On se revoit demain, pour aller boire un café.

- Elle te plait toujours autant visiblement.

- Ouais !

- Je suis content pour toi…

Un silence se fait pendant un instant. Ayant dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, George change subitement de sujet.

- J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Malefoy. Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai été… courtois. Je lui ai dit calmement qu'il avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il faisait sinon…

- Sinon ?

- Sinon… je lui casserais une ou deux dents. J'ai du dire quelque chose comme ça.

- On avait dit…

- Que je devais faire confiance à Hermione. Je fais confiance à Hermione. Pas à lui !

- Comme tu veux.

Las, Fred a passé une main devant les yeux.

- Alors… Qu'est-ce qui se passe de ton côté ?

- Pas grand-chose. Hermione et Drago filent le parfait amour, Ginny et Harry sont collés l'un à l'autre tout le temps. Ron a rencontré une fille qui à l'air plutôt gentille. Katty. Papa commence à être malade et ça m'inquiète mais il ne veut pas en parler.

- Merde…

- Oui. Je vais partir le premier cette fois, George. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour demain.

George a distraitement rit.

- Merci, **a-t-il soufflé. **Bonne nuit, Fred.

- Bonne nuit, frangin. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, frérot.

* * *

J'en appelle maintenant à votre bon cœur ! Une petite **Review **? Ca ne réquisitionne pas beaucoup de temps et c'est la seule récompense qu'on est !

A vous de jouer !

Lilly M.


End file.
